This relates generally to microelectromechanical systems (MEMS). MEMS devices may be characterized by their small size, because most are under 1 mm in size, and may be used in printer heads, micro heat exchangers, high-definition projectors, pressure sensors and infrared applications. For example, MEMS devices and radio-frequency (RF) MEMS devices may exhibit multiple failure mechanisms during testing and operation, including dielectric charging, stiction or adhesion, and wear and debris formation. Such failures may prevent and/or delay the release of a RFMEMS device for reliability concerns, because the failure mechanisms may cause various operating parameters to shift out of specification during reliability testing.